


Long Live the Queen - A Different Tale

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Brainwashing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate retelling of one of my earlier titles, Long Live the Queen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/5997957/chapters/13779723).  This version is shorter and has a lighter, more humorous tone.  It also spoils a big reveal from the other story so if you want to avoid spoilers I recommend you read the other version first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live the Queen - A Different Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long Live the Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997957) by [raptor4d4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4). 



This story is a different version of the series “Long Live the Queen”. It is shorter but offers a lighter and more humorous story.

**Before reading this** I advise that you read the original series. This story is going to spoil something big from that one so if you want to avoid that, read this last.

http://archiveofourown.org/works/5997957/chapters/13779723

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Long Live the Queen – A Different Tale **

After the conclusion of the Reaper War life returned to normal for Kasumi Goto. There were always people with valuables to steal and always people willing to pay to have them stolen.

One day Kasumi made her way back to her safe house after a very successful heist. A crime lord took advantage of the war to steal valuables people left behind as they fled, including one particularly valuable gemstone. The owner of the gem knew the crime lord had it but couldn’t get it back himself. So he hired Kasumi to steal it for him. The crime lord never went anywhere without it so when he made a stop on the Citadel Kasumi took the chance to steal it. She swapped it out with a cheap replica. The crime lord would not notice the difference, at least not until after Kasumi was long gone.

Kasumi walked down the hall of an old apartment complex in the Wards. It was a rough part of the station but it was a safe place to hide for the time being. Kasumi held the gem up to the light as she walked, admiring its shine. She tossed it to herself and caught it, grinning from ear to ear as she recalled how she easily slipped pass the crime lord’s impenetrable defenses around the gem.

She slid the gem into her pocket as she approached the front door of her safe house. As she drew near she spied something on the floor by the door. It was a package. Kasumi froze. What was this package doing here? She wasn’t expecting anything. No one knew she was there, except a few contacts that helped her get set up. Kasumi approached it cautiously. She did a quick scan with her omni-tool. There were no explosives inside but her omni-tool did pick up and unknown chemical compound. There was a small note taped to the top of the box. Kasumi cautiously took it. She breathed a sigh of relief as she read it. It was from one of her contacts.

_Kasumi. Intercepted this package addressed to you. I scanned it. It’s safe._

She trusted this contact so she knew it was safe. She picked up the package and examined it. It was indeed addressed to her. There were several stamps on it from all the different post offices it was routed through. It had been circulating through the postal system for some time, ever since the Reaper War. Kasumi grinned. Her fault for not having a fixed address. She managed to isolate the return address for the original sender. It originated from Sur’Kesh. And the original sender was…

**Kasumi:** “Mordin?”

Kasumi took the package inside, anxious to find out what Mordin could have sent her. Mordin died curing the genophage on Tuchanka. She felt a little sad remembering the good times she had with Mordin on the Normandy. His hyperactivity always made her smile. She missed him.

She opened the package. Inside was a small vial of blue liquid and a two page note. The vial obviously contained the unknown chemical compound her omni-tool detected. Unsure what it was or why Mordin would send it to her, Kasumi left it in the box and started reading the note.

_Kasumi,_

 

_Hope you are well. The Reapers have invaded. Very, very dark times ahead. Shepard is on her way here to Sur’Kesh. Can’t say why though I suspect you’ll figure it out eventually._

 

_Must be frank. I don’t expect to survive this war. To that end I’m trying to leave behind as few loose ends as possible. Do you remember the “project” we discussed aboard the SR-2?_

Kasumi stopped reading for a moment to think about this. What project was he referring to? They talked about a lot of…

Then it hit her. And it made Kasumi blush. One day late during their mission to stop the Collectors Kasumi went to Mordin with a little…”problem”. It was no secret that Kasumi had her eye on Jacob since she first came aboard. Though she was happy with her memories of Keiji she was still a living woman. She needed to get some. Unfortunately getting Jacob to notice her proved next to impossible. So she went to Mordin for help. She left out a lot of details but said she was having trouble attracting men and asked if he could make something for her that might draw men to her. Perhaps some sort of pheromone?

Mordin tried to discourage Kasumi from using any sort of chemical but she wore him down. Finally he promised to help. He didn’t have anything on hand but promised to whip something up for her. Unfortunately the Suicide Mission came and went before he could get started. Afterwards the crew went their separate ways and Kasumi forgot all about it. Apparently Mordin didn’t. She continued reading.

_Hate to leave projects unfinished. I managed to make this for you. Drink this and you should have no problem finding company for the evening. It should take effect almost immediately after drinking._

 

_Please continue reading the next page for more detailed instructions._

Kasumi read no more. She didn’t feel she needed to. She stuffed the note into her pocket and picked up the vial. She grinned at her own reflection in the glass. This little beauty couldn’t have come at a better time. Tomorrow she would be leaving for Shepard’s new place for a big reunion party she was throwing. Jacob was expected to be there. She may be loathsome for wanting to try this stuff out on a married man but…

Who cares?

The party took place at Shepard’s new home on Horizon. Of course to call it a home was an understatement.

After Shepard recovered from her injuries following the Crucible being fired she was brought before Hackett, the Council and leaders from all the races of the galaxy. They all owed them their lives and then some. They asked Shepard what they could do to reward the savior of the galaxy. After all the hell she endured, all Shepard asked for was the chance to quietly retire. Hackett actually laughed and said that if he had the power he’d give Shepard an entire planet to retire to!

Shepard did retire. She did not get the planet but all the galactic leaders decided to give her the next best thing. They built for her a huge estate on Horizon that resembled a castle. The place was massive. It was situated miles from the colony but everyone there could see it plain as day, its majestic spires glittering in the sunlight.

Everyone gathered in the main hall of the estate where long buffets of food were laid out. Caterers and servers were there to serve the food and make sure everyone’s glass was kept full. Kasumi quickly found all her old friends…and Jacob. She gripped the vial tightly in her pocket but decided to wait until the party got underway before she’d try it. The party officially began when Shepard made a grand appearance.

Shepard appeared on a balcony overlooking the main hall sporting a large golden crown, much to everyone’s amusement. In a booming majestic voice Shepard welcome them all to the Queendom of Shepard and hoped they would all enjoy the party! There was an odd silence as Shepard’s words echoed through the hall, broken when Shepard and everyone else broke down into laughter.

Shepard made her way down and mingled with her guests. It had been a long time since she had seen any of them and was overjoyed for the company. Everyone teased her about her crown and she explained it was a gag gift from the construction workers. They said they had built everything from a grand hall to a throne room in this castle but the package would not be complete without a crown. Shepard wore the crown the entire time she mingled and gave everyone a grand tour of the castle. The place was massive. Kasumi spied several bedrooms. She was sure she could find a way to discreetly slip into one of them with Jacob…

After the tour everyone went back to mingling. The caterers were all dismissed so it would just be the old gang. Everyone stood around, chatted, ate and even danced a little. The party didn’t quite compare to the one they had on the Citadel but it was still nice. When the party was well underway Kasumi decided to make her move. She spied Jacob over at a buffet filling a plate. Kasumi retreated into a shadowy corner and pulled out the bottle. She gazed deeply into the liquid’s deep blue color with a devious smile on her face before gulping the entire thing down. Almost immediately she felt a strange tingling sensation throughout her body. Something was definitely happening. It was time to strike!

Kasumi slowly walked up to Jacob. She pulled down her hood and swayed her hips as she approached. Jacob didn’t notice her until she cleared her throat.

**Jacob:** “Oh, hey Kasumi! Long time no see.”

**Kasumi:** “A little _too_ long, wouldn’t you say, Jacob…?”

She leaned against the table and smiled seductively at him. Jacob became a little nervous.

**Jacob:** “Um…right…”

He went back to filling up his plate but then looked up at Kasumi again.

**Jacob:** “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with your hood down. Was your hair always this short?”

**Kasumi:** “Nah. I had it cut a few months ago. Do you…like it?”

She slowly twirled her hair while still smiling at him. Kasumi watched carefully for any sign the potion was working.

**Jacob:** “Um, yeah. It looks…nice.”

She wasn’t getting the reaction she expected. Jacob seemed weirded out more than anything. Thinking that maybe he just hadn’t gotten a whiff of her pheromones yet she pretended she was hot and started fanning herself in Jacob’s direction. Jacob just continued to stare at her like she was losing her mind.

Eventually Jacob excused himself and left with his food. Kasumi waved as he left, hiding her supreme disappointment behind a smile. She turned her back to the crowd and leaned on the table, fighting the urge to just flip it over in frustration.

**Kasumi, thinking:** “Damn it, Mordin! You said this stuff would work! You’ve never failed at something like this before!”

She was so upset that she didn’t notice Ashley come up next to her and start preparing a plate. Halfway from putting the first piece of food on her plate, Ashley’s hand froze and she started sniffing the air. Something smelled very…sweet. Just then she noticed Kasumi and saw that she looked upset. She eyed Kasumi up and down for a moment before speaking to her.

**Ashley:** “Kasumi? You alright?”

**Kasumi:** “Huh? Oh, Ash. Yeah I’m fine. Just _peachy_.”

She said that last bit through gritted teeth so Ashley knew she was upset about something. Ashley grabbed two beers and handed one to Kasumi.

**Ashley:** “Want to hang out? Want to talk?”

Kasumi stared at Ashley and the bottle for a few moments but then accepted it. She figured, why not? She doesn’t get many chances to vent. Not a lot of people in her life she could vent _to_.

Ashley and Kasumi spent the next hour milling around and chatting. They’re favorite topic of conversation was men, their density and general uselessness. They shared a bunch of laughs and before long they were wandering drunkenly away from the party. They stumbled through the halls, a beer in one hand and their other arm draped over each other’s shoulders. Kasumi was singing incoherently, eventually pulling away from Ashley and stumbling into one of the bedrooms. Ashley followed her inside and helped her onto the bed. Kasumi laughed drunkenly the entire time.

**Kasumi:** “Ha! Oh, thanks Ash! You’re a good friend.”

**Ashley:** “Thank you…Kasumi…”

Ashley sat on the bed next to her. Kasumi noticed that her body was trembling slightly. She noticed it had been going on for some time. Though she was smiling Ashley seemed a bit uncomfortable.

**Kasumi:** “Ash? You OK?”

There was a long pause before Ashley answered, her fingers twitching as her body trembled harder.

**Ashley:** “I’m…I’m fine! I just need…I just need…”

She started to breathe very heavily. Something was definitely wrong.

**Kasumi:** “What? What do you need?”

Ashley continued to breathe heavily for a few moments. Then, without any warning, she took a deep breath and lunged at Kasumi.

**Ashley:** “I NEED YOU!!!”

She pushed Kasumi back onto the bed and buried her face in her chest. She groped her tits and rubbed her face between her cleavage.

**Kasumi:** “Whoa! What the fuck?!”

Ashley looked up at her, her eyes wide with confusion and longing.

**Ashley:** “Kasumi…I don’t know what’s happening to me! But…I want you. I _need_ you! Your sweet scent…your soft breasts…your smooth skin…and your lovely… _lovely_ …lips…”

As she spoke Ashley moved her face closer and closer to Kasumi’s. Just as she said ‘lips’, she gave Kasumi a deep kiss. Ashley’s tongue swirled around inside her mouth. For someone who wasn’t supposed to be a lesbian, Ash sure knew how to give a girl a kiss! Kasumi grabbed the back of Ashley’s head and kissed her back. She figured, why not? It was a party. She was drunk. And now she was horny.

Minutes later Ashley and Kasumi were naked and having sex. Ash lay on the bed and stuck her ass into the air. With one hand Kasumi felt up her soft yet firm ass while with the other she finger-fucked Ashley’s pussy. Ashley moaned and begged for more as she felt her fingers touching all of her most sensitive spots.

**Ashley:** “Fuck! Oh fuck yes! Put them in deeper! Spank me! I’ve been naughty! Spank my naughty ass!”

Kasumi obliged, spanking her ass with her free hand. Ashley squealed with delight and continued moaning. She moaned even louder when Kasumi stuck her tongue in Ashley’s asshole. She knew the secrets of pleasuring a woman. Over the years Kasumi had several female contacts that preferred to be paid in sex rather than money. She learned a lot of useful techniques from these encounters.

After another fifteen minutes of hot lesbian sex Kasumi stood at the end of the bed and zipped up her suit while Ashley lay sleeping on the bed with a big grin on her face. Kasumi left the room with a grin of her own. She had no idea what brought out the lesbian in Ashley but it certainly improved her mood. She dismissed it as the product of too much alcohol and started to wander the halls.

It was truly a magnificent castle. Plenty of space for guests. And plenty of places to hide valuables. As a thief Kasumi couldn’t resist the urge to snoop around. She went from room to room, examining what was inside and making a mental note of anything particularly valuable. Most of the doors were hanging open but Kasumi happened upon a door that was closed. As she reached for the door handle she stopped when she heard voices inside. They were familiar voices but she couldn’t quite make them out. One started laughing so Kasumi just went ahead and entered. Samantha and Kelly were in the room and they both froze when Kasumi entered.

The room was a small study with a chess board in the middle. Samantha was sitting in the chair to Kasumi’s right on one side of the chess board. On the opposite side of the board stood Kelly. She was topless and in the process of pulling down her pants when Kasumi entered. The two women looked at Kasumi with horrified expressions on their face. It was apparent what was happening. They were having a game of strip chess. And Samantha was winning.

**Samantha:** “Kasumi! I…we…um…”

**Kasumi:** “Oh! Don’t mind me! This is fascinating.”

Kasumi closed the door and leaned against it, grinning from ear to ear. A strong breeze flowed over Kasumi when she closed the door, a breeze that washed over Samantha and Kelly. They both detected a very strange scent. All of a sudden they noticed something about Kasumi. She looked…hot. So hot…

Samantha’s horrified expression was replaced with a smile.

**Samantha:** “Say…Kasumi. Since you’re in on our little secret, how about you play the winner? Whoever wins best two out of three gets a very special prize.”

She winked at Kelly. Kelly smiled.

**Kelly:** “You know what?”

Kelly knocked over her king piece.

**Kelly:** “I concede the game. In fact, I concede the whole match! Let’s just get to the good part!”

**Samantha:** “I’m OK with that!”

The two women started advancing on Kasumi. She was utterly puzzled by their sudden shift in demeanor. But before she could say or do anything they were on her. Within five minutes they were all on the floor. Samantha and Kelly suckled Kasumi’s breasts while the two of them played with her clit and pussy. Kasumi spent all her time before pleasuring Ashley that she didn’t get a lot of pleasure herself. Being serviced by these two felt great!

Samantha licked her way up Kasumi’s chest, up her neck before settling on her lips. Kasumi held her close as she gave her a deep kiss. Kelly started to move in the opposite direction, moving down her stomach until she was licking the thief’s pussy. Kelly had great tongue technique. Both of them did. Kasumi had an orgasm several times before the two lesbians were satisfied. When they were finished she got dressed and left them both curled up sleeping on the floor together, both smiling contently.

Kasumi started to wander the halls again, bewildered but impressed by her enormous luck. Sex twice in one night? She was on a roll!

She stopped walking when she heard arguing in the distance. It didn’t take long to identify the voices and find them.

**Jack:** “Bring it on, cheerleader! I’ve been begging for the day when I could finally smear the walls with you!”

**Miranda:** “Try it, bitch, and I’ll guarantee that no tattoo will cover the scar I’m going to give you!”

Jack and Miranda had wandered away from the party and getting into another one of their customary fights. For a time after the last party it looked as though the two were on the path to a friendship. Kasumi was cloaked nearby when Shepard teased them about how their hatred may be the result of a repressed sexual desire for each other. It took all her willpower to keep herself from laughing but it did the trick. But no matter what these two always managed to find something new to fight about.

**Kasumi:** “Whoa there!”

Kasumi decided to step in.

**Kasumi:** “Take it easy you two! Don’t want to ruin Shepard’s new place, do you?”

The two women glared at her. Both looked ready to say something to her but they never did. Instead, their angry expressions began to soften the longer they stared at her. It was replaced by a new expression, one Kasumi wasn’t sure if she liked…

**Miranda:** “You know what? Kasumi’s right. If we’re finally going to settle this, we need a new contest.”

**Jack:** “You’re right.”

Jack eyed Kasumi up and down and grinned evilly. She turned back to Miranda and pointed at Kasumi.

**Jack:** “Let’s see which of us can make this bitch cum the most times in ten minutes. _That’ll_ show who the best around here is!”

**Miranda:** “Sounds like a plan.”

**Kasumi:** “Wait, what?!”

They grabbed Kasumi and drug her to the nearest bedroom. Eight minutes later Kasumi was face down on the bed, her ass in the air like Ashley was while Miranda pounded her ass with a strap-on. Kasumi was helpless to fight because they had her hands bound behind her back and put a ball-gag in her mouth. Jack stood off to the side, naked and holding a watch. Where they got all these tools Kasumi had no idea.

**Jack:** “One minute, princess!”

**Miranda:** “More than I need!”

Miranda fucked Kasumi harder. Though she didn’t want to get caught up in all this Miranda was so good Kasumi couldn’t help but cum five times so far. Miranda was now pushing for number six. And she got it, just as Jack called time’s up. She pulled out the strap-on and switched places with Jack. They traded the watch and the strap-on and Miranda started the watch. Jack flipped Kasumi over started fucking her pussy.

Jack’s style was completely different than Miranda’s and it didn’t take long for her to cum the first time. If Jack wanted to win she had to make her cum six more times. Kasumi both looked forward to and dreaded this.

**Jack:** “Oh fuck yeah! I can’t believe I never noticed what a sexy body you’ve got, Kasumi! I would’ve fucked you a long time ago!”

Kasumi couldn’t say anything as she neared her second orgasm. At the six minute mark Kasumi had her fifth orgasm. Her body was feeling exhausted but Jack just wouldn’t let up. She was now lying on top of Kasumi, still fucking her pussy but now groping her tits and licking her face. Miranda was watching intently and was getting wetter every second. Finally she had enough. She dropped the watch and ran over to the bed. Jack had just reared up to put more energy into fucking her when Miranda climbed on the bed, removed Kasumi’s gag and positioned her pussy over her head.

**Miranda:** “Lick me…please lick me!”

**Jack:** “Hey! No fair! You’re ruining the contest!”

**Miranda:** “I don’t care! I need her! I need her to lick my pussy!”

Kasumi had no choice but to obey. She started licking up Miranda’s juices, causing Miranda to moan uncontrollably. This made Jack angry and made her fuck Kasumi even harder. Kasumi’s sense of time slowly slipped away. She had no idea how long she lay there, helplessly licking Miranda’s pussy while Jack pounded hers. She even lost track of how many orgasms she had. Jack and Miranda had completely forgotten about their contest. For a long time Jack watched as Miranda rubbed her pussy against Kasumi’s face and groped her own tits. Unable to take it anymore, she leaned forward and kissed Miranda on the lips. Much to both of their surprises, Miranda kissed her back. Their tongues swirled around in each other’s mouths as the sexual tension that Shepard teased them about came crumbling down, making way for extremely passionate sex.

Before long the two of them stopped fucking Kasumi altogether and focused everything on each other. While they were busy Kasumi managed to slip away and undo her bonds. She grabbed her jumpsuit and escaped into the hall, dressing herself as she ran.

What was going on here? Why was everyone so hell bent on having sex with her? She thought something like this might happen with Jacob but…

**Kasumi, thinking:** “Wait a minute…”

Could that be it? Was it the potion Mordin made for her that was causing all this? She couldn’t see how. It was only supposed to work on men.

Kasumi stumbled around a corner and found herself face to face with Shepard. Shepard had noticed a lot of people had disappeared from the party and went to look for them. She was amazed to see Kasumi stumbling around, looking like her legs were barely holding her up.

**Shepard:** “Kasumi! Are you alright?”

She already had sex three times that night. That third time was especially exhausting. She was so weak just walking this far had proven to be a challenge.

**Kasumi:** “I’m fine…I’m fine. I just need to…lie down for a while.”

**Shepard:** “There’s a bedroom nearby. I’ll help you.”

She took Kasumi’s arm and put it over her shoulder. As she led Kasumi down the hall to the bedroom Shepard suddenly started sniffing the air.

**Shepard:** “Damn! What smells so good?”

**Shepard:** “I’m sorry, Mistress! I’m so sorry!”

Something overcame Shepard as they had made their way to the bedroom. Her body started to tremble and she redirected Kasumi to her private ‘play’ room. Apparently Shepard had a very big S&M fetish. This room was decked out with every sex toy and piece of bondage equipment the Commander could find. She begged Kasumi to take part in some Mistress and Slave play…with her as the slave. Though she was very tired Kasumi was plenty angry at how Miranda and Jack used her for their contest. Kasumi found her second wind and took out her frustrations on Shepard.

Shepard was bent over in the middle of the room her hands tied behind her back and a rope hanging from the ceiling holding her up. Her legs were shackled to the opposite ends of a metal rod, forcing her to keep her legs spread wide for Kasumi’s punishment. Kasumi had donned Shepard’s crown and with an evil smile on her face went at Shepard’s ass with a horse whip. She whipped her several times, leaving large red welts on the Commander’s ass and causing her to almost have an orgasm each time.

[Picture courtesy of JacksKindaHere (http://jackskindahere.tumblr.com/)]

**Kasumi:** “Bitch! You filthy whore!”

Kasumi called her all kinds of names, growing more obscene with each swing.

**Shepard:** “I’m sorry, Mistress! I’m sorry I’m a bitch! I’m sorry I’m such a filthy whore! Please punish my dirty, naughty pussy!”

Kasumi obliged by whipping her pussy directly. The pain was so intense that Shepard came, spraying her cum all over the floor. Shepard and Kasumi both panted as they took a much needed break. But even with cum still dripping down her legs, Shepard still hadn’t had enough. She turned her head back to Kasumi, tears rolling down her cheeks but still with a big smile on her face.

**Shepard:** “M-Mistress? May I…lick your pussy…?”

Kasumi came around to Shepard’s front. She glared down at her for a few moments before slapping the Commander across the face.

**Kasumi:** “You may not! Not until…”

She sat on a table and stuck out her foot.

**Kasumi:** “…you lick my foot clean, slave.”

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress!”

She eagerly began licking Kasumi’s foot. She licked the sole clean and started working on the toes. She swirled her tongue between her toes and when they were clean she started sucking on them. Kasumi moaned softly at Shepard’s sensual tongue, even giggling slightly when she licked a ticklish spot. Kasumi was pleased at her slave’s performance so she rewarded her. She stood up and moved in close enough for Shepard to lick her pussy. She proceeded to do just that. She stuck her tongue deep inside her Mistress’s pussy and licked up as much of her delicious love juices as she could. Kasumi felt so good she grabbed the Commander’s head and forced her entire face into her pussy. Shepard couldn’t breathe and struggled a bit but in her mind she loved every second of this.

Kasumi released Shepard to let her breathe. She circled around the Commander and grabbed a strap-on with a monstrous dildo off the wall. Shepard’s eyes bulged as she saw Kasumi slip it on and declared she was going to fuck her ass. Shepard pleaded with her, saying her asshole wasn’t big enough for it to fit. Kasumi mocked her by saying that Shepard obviously wouldn’t have bought it if she didn’t want someone to try it. Before Shepard could protest again Kasumi positioned herself and shoved the entire thing into her ass. Shepard’s screams reverberated around the room. If Shepard hadn’t soundproofed this room the people at the party likely would have heard it. Shepard’s body went limp as Kasumi continued to fuck her ass. The Commander felt so good that all the strength just disappeared from her legs. If she weren’t suspended from the ceiling she would have utterly collapsed.

Kasumi continued to fuck the Commander until she came again all over the floor and passed out. Minutes later the door to the playroom opened and Kasumi came crawling out on all fours. She loved her play session with the Commander but it had drained her of what little strength she had left. She barely managed to get her jumpsuit back on and crawling was the only form of mobility her body could tolerate.

Her mind was swimming with questions. Shepard had mentioned a nice smell before things went crazy. She remembered how Ashley was sniffing the air just before they went off together. She even mentioned Kasumi’s scent before they had sex. Mordin’s potion was supposed to increase her body’s pheromone production. Was it truly the culprit behind this madness?

As she crawled along her eyes were fixated on the floor. Lifting her head up to see where she was going sounded too exhausting at the moment. She stopped when her head bumped against a pair of legs and she spied two pairs of feet. Slowly and painfully she lifted her head to see who they belonged to.

**Kasumi:** “Samara! Liara!”

With all the other woman spiraling into a sexual frenzy, Kasumi was sure Samara and Liara would be the only ones who would keep their cool. Thanks to her Justicar training Samara always kept a steely control over her emotions. As the Shadow Broker, Liara had to maintain a careful composure over herself to keep her identity secret. Even if something had gone wrong with the potion, no way Samara and Liara would let themselves be affected by it.

Samara bent down and silently offered Kasumi a helping hand. She took it and with shaking legs barely managed to stand up. Samara just stared quietly at Kasumi while she tried to get some of her strength back.

**Kasumi:** “You have no idea how happy I am to…Samara?”

She wasn’t sure if she liked the look in Samara’s eyes.

**Samara:** “You smell…good…”

Samara’s hands started to tremble as she gripped Kasumi’s hands more tightly. Liara silently reached over and gripped both of their hands even more tightly, her hands trembling terribly.

**Kasumi:** “…Oh no…”

Half an hour later, in a lonely corridor of the castle, the door to a broom closet started to shake. The door handle jiggled until the door flew open and out fell a mop, a broom and a naked Kasumi.

Kasumi landed face down on the cold marble floor. Her entire body was trembling uncontrollably. Her breathing was extremely erratic and she looked like she had seen a ghost. Meanwhile Samara and Liara sat sleeping in the closet leaning against the back wall, completely naked and drenched with sweat and a very big grin on their faces.

During an asari’s Maiden years their sexual appetites are at their peak. They may subside a little as they grow older but they do not go away. Liara has always kept hers bottled up, focusing all her energies on her Prothean research. Taking over as the Shadow Broker forced her to bottle up her emotions even more. She simply had no time to get laid.

A little known fact about Samara is that during her Maiden years she took part in sexual escapades of such intensity that they were still whispered about in the most sordid corners of the galaxy. Since becoming a Justicar she has worked hard to suppress any and all sexual desires.

Upon smelling Kasumi’s sweet scent, all those centuries of sexual desire these two women kept bottled up came gushing out at once. They could not wait to find a bedroom so they dragged Kasumi into that little closet. Both of their ravenous sexual appetites were unleashed in full. Samara shared her intimate knowledge of the ancient ways of asari love-making and Liara, the anxious student, soaked it all up. As for Kasumi, she was their teaching aid. The things they did to Kasumi in there…were unspeakable.

Kasumi desperately need to get away from them. From everyone. With trembling hands she dragged herself along the marble floor, her sweaty body squeaking as it rubbed along. If her jumpsuit wasn’t tied around her ankle she would have left it behind.

_Squeak…_

 

_Squeak…_

 

_Squeak…_

The exhausted thief dragged herself to the quietest location she could find and curled up in a corner, her body trembling from exhaustion and at the thought of everything she just endured. She had no idea three people could get into those positions…

Kasumi was sure now. It had to be Mordin’s potion. Something went wrong with it and it was affecting everyone around her. But why only women?

She stared absentmindedly down at her jumpsuit until she realized something. Mordin’s note was still in her pocket. She never read the second page. She pulled the letter out and started reading from the beginning.

_Kasumi,_

 

_Hope you are well. The Reapers have invaded. Very, very dark times ahead. Shepard is on her way here to Sur’Kesh. Can’t say why though I suspect you’ll figure it out eventually._

 

_Must be frank. I don’t expect to survive this war. To that end I’m trying to leave behind as few loose ends as possible. Do you remember the “project” we discussed aboard the SR-2?_

_Hate to leave projects unfinished. I managed to make this for you. Drink this and you should have no problem finding company for the evening. It should take effect almost immediately after drinking._

 

_Please continue reading the next page for more detailed instructions._

She flipped to the second page.

_Please only drink a small sip at a time. This will make the effects last only a few hours. Do not take a second sip for at least 24 hours following the first. DO NOT drink the entire bottle at once. Not only will the effects be greatly intensified but they may become permanent._

Kasumi gulped. She drank the entire bottle.

_The pheromones your body will produce will have a mildly addictive effect on anyone who breathes them in. That’s assuming you only drank a sip as instructed. If you drink the entire bottle your pheromones will be like a narcotic. Once a person breathes them in they will become hopeless addicted to it. Higher thought processes may be diminished and the person may be unable to thing rationally._

 

_An additional warning. I did not get a chance to completely test this substance. It is supposed to make you more attractive to males but there is a very slight possibility that it will have the opposite effect. Women may find themselves attracted to you instead._

 

_Please head my warnings and instructions and use this gift responsibly._

 

_Best of luck to you Kasumi._

 

 

_Sincerely,_

_Mordin Solus_

Kasumi let the pages of the letter slip from her hand.

She screwed up big time. She really should have read the entire note before coming to this party. But now she may be stuck like this for the rest of her life, making every woman she meets want to have sex with her. And to make matters worse, they won’t want to stop! If Mordin is right about the narcotic and mental effects then everyone she has had sex with will be coming back for seconds. She could easily find herself with her own harem of willing obedient…sex slaves?

A light bulb went on in Kasumi’s minds. Her breathing stabilized as a devious smile appeared on her face.

The clock in the main hall struck midnight. Those who remained there were having a great time but it was almost time for them to leave. They just had one question they wanted answered before they did. Where did everyone go?

All the women at the party had disappeared, except for Tali. Unbeknownst to her Tali’s environmental suit rendered her immune to Kasumi’s pheromones. She ate and drank at the party and wondered where Shepard and the others had gone along with everyone else. Just as they were about to form a search party to look for everyone, Kasumi appeared on the balcony. She was back in her jumpsuit and had her hood up again.

Kasumi thanked everyone for coming on Shepard’s behalf. She said that Shepard and the others had a little too much to drink and they were all sleeping it off. She said that they likely wouldn’t see them again for the rest of the evening so if they wished to leave they were certainly free to. Shepard would call them all up to thank them for coming later.

Everyone was a little confused but accepted Kasumi’s story nonetheless. They all said their goodbyes and left. Kasumi waved at them all from the balcony with a big grin on her face.

When everyone was gone Kasumi pulled her hood down. They couldn’t see it from below but she was actually holding Shepard’s crown at her side. She slipped it on her head and turned around. Shepard, Ashley and everyone else she had sex with that evening were gathered behind her, completely naked and staring at her with a hungry look in their eyes.

**Kasumi:** “Now then…who is your Queen?”

Everyone got on their knees and bowed to her.

**All:** “You are, Queen Kasumi!!”

In the throne of Castle Shepard, now Castle Kasumi, Queen Kasumi sat naked on the throne enjoying the perks of her new life. Her legs were spread and Ashley was happily licking her pussy. Samara and Liara stood to each side and used their sensual hands to give their Queen a massage. Shepard was on all fours on one side with a tray full of food and drinks resting on her back. Kasumi happily ate some grapes off this tray as Samara, Liara and Ashley pleasured her and she enjoyed the show before her.

Jack and Miranda were on all fours with collars around their necks and ball-gags in their mouths. Still sore about what these two did to her, Kasumi ordered them into this position and was having Samantha and Kelly fuck them with strap-ons the same size as the one Kasumi used on Shepard. On their Queen’s order these two were absolutely ruthless to Miranda and Jack and were not allowed to stop until these two passed out.

Kasumi looked around at her naked harem of servants. It was painful and confusing at first but once she figured out that they would do anything for her in exchange for sex, things started to brighten up.

**Kasumi:** “Not exactly what I had planned but…it’ll do.”

**_THE END_ **

This series is dedicated to JacksKindaHere as thanks for all his help, support and contributions to my stories!

Please follow and support him as well on his Tumblr!

http://jackskindahere.tumblr.com/


End file.
